


When I found you

by Winter_Witch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Now multiple short stories, Remy has some depression, Remy is a charmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Witch/pseuds/Winter_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go on a trip to New Orleans, when it takes a dangerous twist, who steps in to save the day but your charming cajun soul mate, Remy Lebeau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soul mate AU!

Remy Lebeau/Gambit x Reader

You grinned as you looked around New Orleans. It was so new, and so right. The music coming from all directions, the smell of cajun spice drifting out into the streets, the bright colors and beautiful metal work on the buildings, it’s like you were made for this city and you never knew it. It was as if you swayed to the jazz music as you walked down the street, taking in and absorbing every single detail.  
You held your wrist where inscribed in the gorgeous calligraphy hand writing of your soul mate was a single sentence. ‘Looks like you found some trouble, chere,’ so trouble would find you. You loved to use it as an excuse. Cause why not?  
Your mum would get mad, say you're in trouble, “but mom, if I don’t get in trouble I’ll never meet my soul mate,” you would say innocently.  
Your mother would shake her head at you every time. You chuckled at the thought. You sighed and went to find a restaurant. You were starved. Plus you wanted to try some gumbo. You sat down and ordered some. It smelled great.  
Just mmm. You ate hungrily. The gumbo was amazing. After you ate, more sight seeing was in order, the marshes you had come here to research for the next five years.  
You were an exobiologist.  
You got one of the swamp boats, renting it. You just barely knew how to drive it. But it was enough. You had to get some things in town first. Just the important stuff. You were on your way to the boat when it happened.  
You were jumped. A hand clamped to your mouth and someone pulled you in an alley.  
“Tie her feet,” the man said gruffly and another man who held a coil of rope came over.  
“Now listen here sweetcheeks, do as I say and no one’s gonna hurt you,” he said.  
You whimpered as your feet were bound. You had to get free.  
“Hand me the gag,” the man holding you still muttered to the other.  
You clamped your mouth shut. He scowled and held your nose till you had to breath and stuffed a wad of cloth in your mouth. You tried to spit it out. The hand covered your mouth again to stop that. You scowled. Your arms were tightly bound. You knew struggling would be a bad idea at this point. Besides, the rope hurts as is. You’d have rope burn. You tried to scream as they blindfolded you.  
Then you heard it, “looks like you found some trouble, Cher… Let the girl go,” a man said.  
“Stay out of this, Lebeau,” one said.  
“This is my city, Badaras, and I say you let the girl go,” the cajun accent said.  
Dear lord your soul mate had a sexy voice. You gulped thinking of inappropriate things. You thrashed in your captor’s arms. Now you tried to get free. There was the sound of a fight and you were dropped to the ground as the other man ran away, blubbering about having Devil eyes. You spit the gag out finally. The blindfold was gently removed. “You alright, Cher?” he asked and you're eyes widened… Hot Damn. You managed to nod.  
“I think you saved my life right there, cajun,” you said and his eyes widened, glancing at your handwriting on his wrist to check it.  
It read: ‘I think you saved my life right there, cajun’. He saw the calligraphy on your wrist.  
Then your eyes met. His eyes were black with red irises, most would find them terrifying, but to you they were mesmerising. Beautiful really. He sliced the ropes holding you still. Then helped you stand. “So are we gonna say something or is going to be an awkward soulmate silence?” you asked.  
“Well excuse me cher for being shocked,” he said. You blushed deeply and scratched the back of your neck. Then there was a gunshot… You screamed in pain and blacked out. When you woke you didn’t know where you were.  
The sheets and covers on the bed were red silk, the bed was one of those beautiful four posters with designs carved in it, the room was just as luxurious as the bed. You felt no pain from your wound. But you did the instant you moved, the movement tugging the stitches in your stomach. So you stayed put. This wasn’t your hotel.  
Your room wasn’t nearly as nice as this. Might as well enjoy it. The bed is very soft. Then he came in. Your soul mate…  
“Hey, cher,” he said softly.  
“Hey,” you said. He handed you some pain pills and a glass of water. You took them gratefully. He sat on the edge of the bed. Careful not to jostle you. You sighed, swallowing the water. That’s better. He brushed the hair from your face. Gentle and caring. You smiled softly, it felt nice. Love felt nice. He nursed your wound a little before going to find you some food. He was worried. He told you what had happened. You nodded.  
The one who had run had come back with a gun. Remy had killed the man. He’d rushed you to a friend who was a doctor. The doctor had sewed you up and Remy had took you home. He let you sleep in his bed because it was the most comfy.  
And soulmate stuff. You had only just met him, but you knew he would take care of you, for your soul mate is your life force, without them, there is nothing, no one else for you once you meet them. They are the reason to live. Your happiness, your light, your color, and everything bright. It’s love. You can’t be happy without them there with you. Your soul mark is the only clue you have.  
Some never do find their mate.  
And will, but most will give their lives up if it means the safety of their mate. Sacrifice themselves if necessary. And Remy had nearly done just that trying to keep you alive.  
Thankfully both of you were alive. He chuckled and kissed your head. You sighed and snuggled to his warm chest. It was so comforting. He hummed an old french tune. It was heartwarming. You soon fell asleep again, for the first time of many in his arms.  
The End.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are abducted by the same people who shot you in part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... THis is part 2

Remy LeBeau/Gambit x reader part 2

You sighed, waiting on your mate to come home. He was late. You just had this horrid feeling in your stomach that something bad was going to happen. Ever since you had been almost kidnaped and you had been shot, you were paranoid. Remy was trying to get to the root of what had happened, why they attacked you. He had and in some favors with friends of his. But today the feeling was off the charts, jumping at your own shadow, feeling like you were being watched.  
You needed to know Remy was okay. You were getting freaked out now. Then you heard something, inside the mansion. You wrote it off as the maid. It had to be the maid no one else was here.   
There was the sound again, and a shooting pain in your neck. You gasped and reached up, pulling out a tranquilizer dart… Crap. “The asset is in custody boss,” a man snickered as you fell to the ground.  
“Bring her in, leave the note and leave nothing,” someone on the other end said.   
The man laid down a note forged in your handwriting.  
Remy,   
I’m so sorry, but I have to leave, don’t look for me, you won’t find me. This is the hardest thing I’ve ever done. But it’s what's best for both of us. Maybe one day, but right now, I just can’t deal with this. And if that ever happens, I’ll find you. I promise. I’m so sorry, but this is goodbye for now.  
(Y/N)

He then proceeded to tie you up tightly and put you in the back of a van. At this point you were starting to wake.  
Once you realised you were tied up, you began struggling.  
“Mmmph!” you screamed through the gag, crying. You have to get free. But the ropes were so tight. When the van stopped, not thirty minutes later, you were pulled out. You could see you were just outside the city. Near the marshlands.   
You were thrown in one of the swamp boats and the man who abducted you drove out into the marsh.  
Meanwhile, Remy had just found the note… Only he didn’t believe it. He had lived his whole life with your handwriting on his body, and this wasn’t it. So he checked the camera’s he had had installed incase this ever happened. Needless to say, he was pissed.  
Two men had entered the house and kidnapped you. One leaving the note. He would find you. He had a friend coming to help him too.  
Back with you, you had been taken to a facility deep in the bieue, underground.   
Hours turned to days, and days to weeks, and weeks to months until you were on the brink of death from starvation, dehydration, and abuse.   
You were thin and filthy. Barely given enough to keep you alive, just so they could use you against Remy, your Remy who as far as you knew hated you from what they’d told you. So you prayed every night. Praying he would forgive you, and not hate you. Also that someway somehow someone would came and save you. You were so thirsty…   
You needed some water. You whimpered, lying on the floor of the dark, dank, damp, and bare cell you had been in for three months.  
You no longer had the strength to sit up, let alone cry out. You missed Remy. You wanted him to hold you. Tell you everything was okay. Finally one of the two weekly portions of water was brought to you, if only you could only muster enough strength to get to the bucket… You managed to fall off the cot.   
You reached out for the water like a lifeline. Which for you it was. You tried to take it slowly, you really did. But you needed it. You drank it all in moments. You were given food yesterday, so there would be none of that. You crawled back to the cot.  
You couldn’t pull yourself back up on it though. You whimpered and pulled the thin blanket down. The floor is actually far more comfortable. You tried to rest.  
“What the hell did you do with her! Ou diable est -elle!?” you heard shouting… Remy? Could it be? You whimpered. You have to get to him. But you had no strength at all. You could only stretch out a hand. “Ou est -elle!?” you heard him again. What did it mean? Where had you heard it before? Where is she?! That’s what he was yelling. You had heard it once before when your family had visited some people in france and you had gotten lost, making your dad frantic.   
Remy… You tried to crawl to the door, desperate to see him. You had to reach him. You whimpered. Remy’s voice got closer.  
“I swear, if you hurt her you son of a-” but he cut off, having caught sight of you. You tried to reach for him. He ran over to you. “It’s okay Cher,” he murmured and made the lock explode. He picked you up gingerly. You whimpered in pain. “It’s okay cher, I’m here,” he muttered. His eyes became red with anger when he felt how thin you were. He controlled himself though. He carried you up, out into the light of a bright lousiana day.  
He shielded your eyes so they could adjust properly. He gently placed you in the floor of a boat. You could only watch him. He navigated the boat out of the swamps, knowing you needed a hospital. And soon. He kept murmuring soothing things in french. You didn’t understand most of it. But it was him. It was his voice. He took you straight to the doctor.  
You were emitted immediately. He carried you. The doctors ran multitudes of tests. You were malnourished, dehydrated, injured… The list went on. And he was pissed. He was going to kill them. Once you were stable, he left. He got all of them. He killed them all, anyone who knew you were in the facility.   
Especially the ones that hurt you. Their deaths were slow and painful. After they were gone he rushed back to you. You had passed out from exhaustion. Sleeping peacefully now. He sat next to the bed, and took your hand in his.   
“I am so sorry, ma belle,” he murmured. He murmured apologies as you slept. He was so upset with himself for not finding you sooner. For not being there in the first place. He should have been there! He should have stayed home with you. Protected you. He kissed the back of your hand. Hours later, you started to wake. At first you were confused and started trying to call out for Remy. But he was right there. “Shhhh, I’m right here ma belle,” he murmured soothingly. You whimpered.  
“R-remy,” you whimpered.  
“I’m right here belle,” he murmured. You nodded and calmed down. He hummed to you till your heart rate went down. He stroked your cheek with his thumb. He went to get you water. You took it eagerly when he gave it to you. You downed it. Almost too fast. He only let you have a little, too much and you would be sick.  
The doctors had you on controlled portions of food. And water, only letting you have the I.V’s most times. You stayed in the hospital for a month and a half. Recovering from the abuse. You looked much better and you were far less thin now. Bruises and scratches vanished. Few scars remained. But Remy tenses every time he catches sight of one. Whenever you notice this you just kiss him, and assure him you are fine.   
But he resented every single one of them. You could only sigh. Finally he was allowed to bring you home. You were a bit jumpy at first. But he refused to leave your side.  
Which helped. He held you close. Never leaving your side. It was nice. You started to feel safe again. Knowing he would always protect you.  
The End.


	3. Just a question guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question

So, I was thinking of doing more Remy, but I need to know what you guys want! Requests!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but pure fluff  
> Song fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for requesting!  
> Based on song; love me like you do.

Remy smiled softly, watching you sleep, you moaned softly and as you did so, he wondered. How on earth had you managed to wiggle your way under his skin and into his heart the way you did?  
Oh yeah, because you were his soulmate, the one person who was made just for him.   
He looked at the soul mark on your wrist. 'Looks like you found some trouble cher,' was printed on your dominant hand in his handwriting.

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

On the day you met him he had promised himself to protect and defend you as long as he could breathe. On the day you were kidnaped, he was so scared it was hard for him to breath. He still hates himself for not being there when they took you, for not being able to protect you from the assassin's guild.   
And when he did find you, you were so close to death... He still has nightmares about seeing you laying there frail and hurt. Hungry... Thirsty... On the brink of dea- Stop!

You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

He commanded himself, he couldn't think about that! Not now! He sighed and ran a hand through his thick, shoulder length hair.

All that mattered now was that you were okay. Safe, in his arms where he could always protect you. You moaned and rolled over in your sleep. "You awake, ma belle?" he murmured.

"No," you moaned, cuddling closer to his chest. You felt his deep, resonating chuckle as he wrapped his strong arms around you and held you to him.

"Do I need to wake you up then cher?" he teased huskily, his fingers teasing your sides with little tickles.

So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

"Nooo!" you cried and he chuckled as you squirmed away from him. You giggled, trying to get away from the perilous tickles! You laughed and grabbed his hands, reaching up to kiss him, your soulmate, your only one, your everything, your better half. Pick one, you loved him so much.

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

"I love you so much," you smiled softly.

"Oh cher, you deserve so much better than me," he murmured a bit saddly. "You have no clue how badly I want to be the man you deserve me to be, ma fleur," he said.

"How many times must I tell you that your past makes no difference, I love you the way you are and I would never want what we have to change in the slightest bit," you say firmly. Sometimes all he needs is to be reminded that you love him unconditionally.

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he smiled softly.

"Remy, you have saved my life time and time again, if anyone deserves me it's you," you murmured, cuddling close to him.

"Wouldn't have to if you weren't a danger magnet," he chuckled, playing with your hair. You pouted at him for that and he chuckled, kissing you pouted lip sweetly.

"I love you and I chose you, isn't that enough? It doesn't matter if we were fated, I could have well chosen someone else to be happy with, but I chose *you*," you say firmly. He soft smile grew into an sweet smile and he kissed your head.

"It's good enough for me mon cher," she grinned.

"Well what are we waiting for?" you asked.

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you lked!


	5. My moon and stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy is part of the x men in this and none of the x men know he has a soul mate, he likes to keep you a secret so less people can target you. Long story short, the time you saved the x men's asses.

You were worried, seriously so, Remy has never been this late getting home.

He went up to Charles's school to help with a mission but he's three days late with no contact.

None of the other x men knew about you so if something happened, they wouldn't know to call you.

You sighed and decided to try his cell phone again. You dialed the number, anxious.

"Dis be Remy, you know the drill," the charming answering machine said. You sighed, worried, was he okay? Was he hurt? Finally, y0ou had enough and decided to use your mutation for the first time in years. 

Tracking. If you had met someone even just one time, you could find them anywhere in the world.

You took a deep breath and locked on to gambit, willing yourself to see through his eyes.

Pain.

He was in pain... And in england. Why?

You growled and packed a bag the dumbasss.

You flew all the way out to england just to get him back.

You strode into the prison thing with killer intent and you won epically, this is the story of how you saved Remy's ass and became best friends with Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still taking requests! sorry it took so long and sorry it's so short!


	6. friendship formed on food. part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come to xavier's from avenger's tower to visit and you meet the ever handsome Remy.

You smiled at the other avengers as you stepped into the helicopter.

(Helicopter provided by Tony)

"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to," Steve said, smiling softly.

"I want to go though," you grinned.

Charles Xavier wanted to form an alliance between the Avengers and the X-men, seeing as you were a mutant, and the most friendly person around, Fury decided you would be the best one to go hammer out the details of the alliance.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure," Steve grinned reassuringly. You nodded to Pietro and Wanda, and hugged Bruce.

"See you Tony," You grinned at the billionaire who was drinking though it wasn't even noon.

"See you kid, be safe," he said shocking you as he pulled you into a hug, burying his face in your hair. 

"And say hey to kitty cat for me," Tony grinned at his nick name for Logan.

"Alright," you laughed, shaking your head.

You nodded to Natasha who smiled back.

You yelped as Thor enveloped you in a mighty hug.

"I shall miss you greatly lady (Y/N)!" he bellowed.

"I-I'll miss you too, Thor... Can't breath," You choked off as he let you go, grinning childishly.

You smiled and waved to Bucky who was watching from the door. he nodded his goodbye.

"Well, see you guys in a month," you grinned, stepping into the helicopter and closing the door as it started.

Little did you know just how big a change this would be for you.

* * *

 

After the hour flight to westchester, you were just as excited as when you left.

"You be careful now (Y/N), you hear?" Happy called back.

"I will be, you big softy," you rolled your eyes as he landed, you saw a small group of people.

"Hello Ms. Stark, I am Jean Grey," a pretty red haired woman said, stepping forward.

"(Y/N)," you smiled, stepping out of the helicopter. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Grey, I greatly respect your work," you smiled and shook her hand. 

"Likewise Ms. Stark," she grinned as Happy took off. Another woman stepped up. She had lovely dark skin, sky blue eyes and stark white hair that fell around her shoulders.

"This is professor Monro, or as we know her Ororo, She'll be showing you around," Jean say.

"A pleasure," you said and shook professor Monro's hand. She smiled back and led you through the school, once the tour was over, you were simply exhausted.

"I'm afraid we've already had dinner but if your hungry your welcome to make your way to the kitchens and make something," she said and you noded your thanks as she showed you your suite.

You found that your bags had been delivered to your room and you smiled and unpacked before going to the kitchens to find food.


	7. Author's note

Okay guys, I am so sorry it's so long between updates, but I am planning on updating all my works before Christmas!


	8. Friendship built on food 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy is in the kitchens at 2 in the morning.

You couldn't sleep that night, no matter how hard you tried.

You eventually decided what you needed was something warm and sweet to drink. 

You wrapped your fluffy bath robe around you and walked to the kitchen.

You were shocked that the lights were on, spicy, savory scents coming from the kitchen.

You cautiously poked your head in, to see a man cooking, humming to himself.

He had a strong, lean build, shoulder length auburn hair, gorgeous clear skin and eyes that were red and black.

Others might have called his eyes scary, but you found them alluring, and seductive.

"Mind if I join you?" you asked and he looked up.

"It's the communal kitchen, Cherie," he chuckled with a sweet, Cajun accent.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to disturb," you said, looking him over appreciatively. 

What, he's pretty.

You stepped inside and gathered ingredients for hot cocoa.

He was cooking a big pot of what looked and smelled like gumbo.

"That smells really good," you laughed softly, adding sugar into the pot.

"Why thank you bella, it's tomorrow's lunch," he preened. You smiled and nodded, grabbing the cocoa powder.

"I'm (y/n)," you introduced yourself.

"Remy Lebeau, but most call me Gambit," he smiled and went to shake your hand but instead of shaking it he pressed a light kiss to your knuckles.

You giggled lightly.

He smiled, pleased by the reaction you gave him.

This seems like the start of a very beautiful friendship," he grinned as you handed him a mug of the cocoa.

A friendship formed over food," you agreed, pleased.

He chuckled softly and nodded, sipping the warm drink.

"Sounds good to me," he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked!


End file.
